The present invention relates to cleated tires and, more particularly, to a cleated, all-terrain artic condition tire that dynamically engages cleats to changing road conditions.
Existing snow tires, all weather tires or steel belted radials have major disadvantages, limitations and lose traction in hazardous ice conditions. Drivers must wrap their tires with traction devices, steel chains, or attach metal studs to gain the required traction to continue through difficult driving conditions, such as mountainous terrains, high elevations, ice covered bridges, sleet and snow.
Existing contraptions require forecast planning, considerable labor, do not adapt to changing road conditions and are inconvenient or unreliable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tire design that can provide stability and safety benefits in dangerous arctic conditions, while turning, breaking and accelerating on steep terrain, on demand, without driver intervention.